


A WET SUGAR KISS

by LoveLouAndHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/pseuds/LoveLouAndHarry
Summary: Louis is enjoying a piece of watermelon on a hot summer day, but Harry has an entirely different concept on where that watermelon should be.Or the one where Harry uses watermelon juice as lube.





	A WET SUGAR KISS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tara28LT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara28LT/gifts), [NancyOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyOz/gifts).



> I'd appreciate some feedback, it is my first smut one shot after three years. Hope you enjoy it. :) x
> 
> twitter: @ImLouisholic
> 
> P.S.: this was written for a groupchat of adorable Directioners, that just happen to like dirty talk at 2 am and some watermelon juice.

Louis is enjoying a peaceful summer day while eating watermelon in the kitchen. He is home alone, the sun is up on the sky and he is just enjoying a cold slice of watermelon when Harry practically barges in the kitchen. Startled Louis drops the watermelon on his lap, before it hits the floor. "Great," he thinks, "now my shirt is ruined. And it is white."

Suddenly Harry starts laughing, "so this is what you do when I am not home? You drop watermelon on your clothes."

Louis looks up at him groaning, "shut up, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry about that. I had no idea what you were doing, and I just really wanted to see you." Harry shoots Louis a smile, but Louis just abruptly stands up from the chair and starts picking up the watermelon from the floor. Bending down while picking up the pieces of fresh fruit, he hears Harry say, "But don't you feel like this watermelon is going to waste when you drop it on the floor?"

Louis shoots Harry a glare even though he can't see his face at the moment. "You're an idiot" he adds.

Harry's distant laugh is getting closer until Louis feels hands wrapped around his waist. "I was serious tho, let's not completely waste that watermelon, babe." Louis cheeks are flushed, although he won't admit it. He straightens up and goes to throw the watermelon pieces in the trashcan. 

When he turns back Harry is there examining the watermelon slice he just chopped off. "What are you doing?" Louis says.

"Come here," Harry says looking at Louis with lust in his eyes. Louis doesn't even question it for moment, he leaps to Harry and wraps him in a hug. "I missed you too," he breathes in his neck.

"Me too," is the last thing Harry lets out before he cups Louis cheeks and gives him a wet kiss. The innocence and pureness of a light kiss is lost in a second when they start massively making out. It's like they haven't seen, touched or felt each other in years, and perhaps this is how they always kiss. Messy, wet, hot and with a lot of love.

Harry presses his hands into Louis back as he turns them around and shows Louis to the desk. His back is pressed to the kitchen table and their hot make out session stops for a moment when Harry says "up," while he swiftly lifts Louis on the table. Louis pushes the plate with the watermelon a bit farther from himself, making sure it doesn't fall off the table.

Harry starts tugging at Louis' t-shirt and then he simply grabs the hem of it as he pulls it over Louis' head, while Louis grabs a piece of watermelon Harry cut off before. He bites in seductively but the watermelon juice starts dripping on his bare chest. Harry licks his lips as he is eyeing Louis' body. "I want you so bad," he whispers through gritted teeth.

"You want me, or just a piece of this watermelon?" Louis' face looks innocent and adorable as he makes a pout meanwhile Harry is groaning. He leans to Louis, hovering over him he presses his lips to Louis' ear: "I want a piece of watermelon, yeah, off of your pretty body." His hot breath makes Louis shiver, as Harry takes the watermelon from his hands and fumbles it in his hand. Louis' light blue eyes have turned a shade darker and he shuts them close when Harry presses the cold watermelon to his chest. He pulls his hand all the way down Louis' body, making him shiver under his touch. "That's c-c-old, and sticky," he pants. "And you love it," Harry adds. He lets the crumbled pieces fall on Louis' bare chest as he pulls off his own t-shirt and his jeans following suit. 

"Me too," Louis grumbles as he rubs his hard on. Harry dives in for a kiss, Louis' hands going through Harry's hair as Harry is trying to undress him. Minute into the make out they are both naked and panting. "Just get in already, I can't" Louis chokes out between catching a breath.

Harry presses another kiss on Louis' lips and he traces kisses down his neck, on his shoulder, on the top of his chest. He sucks a bit on his skin before he starts licking and moving his tongue in small circles all over his chest, sucking on the watermelon juice. "You taste sweet," he mumbles to Louis' skin. "Mmm," escapes Louis mouth as he throws his head back, his eyes shut. Harry drags his tongue over Louis' body all the way down to his hard on, leaving a simple kiss on the top of his crotch. He then moves away his head, replacing with his hand. "You're so hard," he says before he dives in for another kiss. He keeps rubbing Louis with one hand and the other is pressed on Louis' back holding him as close as possible. 

"We have no lube," Harry breathes in his mouth. 

"Use, the, watermelon, juice," Louis moans.

Harry shrugs pulling away from the kiss. He crumbles some of the watermelon in his hand again to get it soaked enough. 

"You ready?" 

"Mhm."

Harry lets Louis adjust into a laying down position before he wraps a hand around Louis' waist. The other one strokes Louis' thigh. His finger traces from Louis' knee slowly over his thigh, to his bum. He tries teasing Louis by making slow circles around his hole, but Louis keeps squirming and begging him to "Just get in." 

"This might hurt a bit," he says as he pushes a finger inside. Louis lets out a moan and Harry throws his head back, moving his finger ever so lightly and slow. He adds another one. On the third finger he lets Louis adjust for a moment before he starts stretching him out. They're both sweaty, panting and sticking. 

"I'm ready," Louis chokes out. Harry removes the fingers and wipes his hand on his leg. He positions himself in front of Louis and wraps his hand around his own very hard member stroking it a little before he inserts in Louis. 

"You're doing so good," he coos at Louis when the boy flinches, "you're so tight, ugh." Harry's groan makes Louis feel even more hot. He grips the kitchen table end and breathlessly chokes out "move."

Harry's pace is slow, but it keeps getting faster as Louis tells him: "Speed up, more, I want you." They're both moaning and the sweat is dripping down their foreheads and their chest, mixing with watermelon juice stickily taped on Louis' torso. 

"I'm going to come," Louis breathes out as he grips the table so tight his knuckles turn white. Seeing Louis pant and release himself sends Harry over the edge as he comes, still inside of his boyfriend. He hovered over Louis pressing a kiss on his lips. "You're so sticky from this watermelon," Harry grumbled in Louis mouth as his torso was pressed to Louis'.

"I know love, now we're stuck like this together." Louis laughed.

Harry, mouth still on Louis' pink lips, "Wet, sticky and sweet. I am okay with that." And he dived in for another kiss, as Louis hands made their way in Harry's curls and Harry's hands abruptly and lovingly held Louis' back.

It was just a wet, sticky, messy and very gentle kiss. 


End file.
